


I don't do sick

by TimeToRexify



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRexify/pseuds/TimeToRexify
Summary: This is why she hated being around sick people.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 5





	I don't do sick

Sitting in a dimly lit room she worked out a deal with the man opposite.

"I'll give you-" he started coughing yet again something he'd been doing a while now. "-excuse me but I'm just getting over the flu."

"How nice," Ada thought a little disgusted.

"As I was saying I'll give you the rest upon completion."

"Fine with me I don't mind a little waiting."

"Then it's-" he coughed again. "Sorry - settled."

Ada stood from the chair to head out. She was to finish this job and get off home to a nice warm house and Leon of course.

An hour passed by with Ada having to wait as the snow fell. She pulled her collar up to wrap her arms around herself. 

"Another five minutes," she thought looking to her watch.

She paced back and forth tapping her toes on the floor to keep circulation going in them.

"Finally," she thought as the car pulled up.

A man with a briefcase climbed out and now was her job. To collect the sample from said briefcase. 

"Do you have it?"

Placing down the vile on the desk she grimaced a little in pain.

"It wasn't easy but nothing I couldn't handle."

The man nodded and she headed back out into the cold. Once home she shrugged out of her coat the sound of the TV was heard as well as two happy children.

"That one right there yay you hit it."

"Daddy I hit it."

"That's my girl."

Smiling she couldn't help but head on in to see them playing a game on the console.

"Go for that one to."

"Did I get it?" 

"No it missed."

"Aww."

"Here let me do it."

Leon shook his hair from his face to then turn to see Ada standing in the doorway.

"What took you?" He asked.

The kids caught on and turned to see their mum.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Hey you two," Ada smiled at the pair.

"Mom we wanna show you something."

"Show you."

Leon gave a chuckle as he stood to head back into the kitchen for their meal.

"Dinner time."

"I'm starving," Ada smiled.

"Eat up."

They all sat down to eat as a family all chatting away about this and that.

"Sounds wonderful," Ada smiled.

"Mom can I go to stevie's tomorrow."

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks mom you're the best."

When their meal was done with Ada washed up while Leon dried and kissed her at the same time.

"Wanna watch a movie before bed?" He asked. 

"I don't suppose why not."

Once things were done Leon grabbed the wine bottle and Ada the glasses. The kids were upstairs in their rooms sleeping soundly while the two drank wine and snuggled on the sofa while watching TV. 

"Early start tomorrow," Leon stretched.

Ada nodded with a smile following him up stairs. Once in bed and changed in their night clothes Ada snuggled up to Leon and slept. By morning she was still sleeping when Leon climbed out to get dressed and off to work slice of toast in his mouth.

"Leon," the familiar voice was heard. 

"Helena."

"Hunnigan's got a kick ass job for you."

"Really now?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Once over at Hunnigan's desk he found he did indeed had a job worthy of his time.

"How many strings did you have to pull for this?" He asked.

"A fair few," she smiled.

He nodded grateful to her for getting him this. 

"Thanks Hunnigan."

Ada awoke with a groan turning she looked to the clock which read 8:35 or that's what she could just make out when the numbers stayed still enough.

"How much wine did I drink last night?"

Throwing back the covers she sat herself up feeling oddly drained and rather dizzy. 

"Mom!" She heard her oldest shout.

"I'm coming," she told him as she pushed herself to head downstairs almost falling on the last few steps.

"We're late," he grumbled. "The school bus is gonna be here any minute and we don't have our lunch."

"Oh shit I forgot." 

Quickly hurrying to get it ready she handed them their bags to then wave them off half dressed and with non brushed hair.

"I'd better take some pills my head is throbbing."

She made it to the kitchen doorway when everything started to spin. She felt sick and really dizzy. Her hand slipped from the door frame and before she knew it everything was black. 

Once she'd come round she sat herself up for a little while before the strong urge to vomit took hold. She willed herself to make it to the sofa in hopes of it easing as she laid down. No such luck in fact the longer she tried to hold it off the more the pain in her stomach grew uncomfortable. She groaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Looking over she could see the bin but it was getting to it. She was strong willed and so she pushed herself to stand to grab the bin. Quickly throwing a hand to her mouth she manged to hold off the inevitable as once she'd grabbed the bin she vomited right into it.

After bringing up most of yesterday's meal that Leon had so gracmracefully made she leaned back into the seat her body felt like it was on fire as she was sweating a lot.

"This is not the wine," she groaned to herself as she placed the bin on the floor to then lay down to curl up and face the back.

The phone had rung a few times telling her that Ava had had an accident and was to be brought home. With not getting in touch with Leon or Ada it was the next person on the list.

"Come on let's get you inside."

Upon entering the house of the Kennedy's the smell of vomit hung in the air.

"What's that smell?" 

Ava ran into the living room to stop dead at finding her mum curled up with her head pressed into the back of the sofa.

"Mommy."

Upon hearing the child she followed her in and around to see Ada laying there the bin right next to the sofa.

"Ada?" She called reaching our to touch the older woman.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Ava now started to cry.

"Nothings wrong sweetie. She just has a fever."

Ada stirred when the younger woman placed a blanket over the top of her.

"Leon?" She asked.

"No its just me."

Ada's eyebrows furrowed at hearing the younger woman. "Claire?"

"In the flesh." The redhead smiled.

"What are you?"

"Ava fell down during recess and I was called to pick her up."

Ada let out another groan as she turned over to try and locate the bin to once again throw up in. Claire moved it closer to her making it easier not to have the woman throw up all over.

"I've never seen you this sick before," Claire thought.

"You've never seen me sick," Ada grumbled.

"Good point," Claire nodded.

"Mommy," Ava was almost crying.

"I'm all right," Ada lied smiling weakly.

Claire rubbed the young girls head with a smile. 

"Shall we make her something to eat?"

"No," Ada groaned dropping back on the sofa.

"Drink then?" She asked looking to Ava who nodded. "Drink it is."

The pair headed for the kitchen leaving the older woman to groan in pain and discomfort.

"What do you think we could give her?" Claire asked as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard. 

Ava shrugged.

"What do you have when you have an upset stomach?"

"Lemonade," she told her.

"Lemonade," Claire smiled to ruffle her hair once again. "Good girl."

Ava giggled in delight while Claire grabbed some pills.

"You take them to her and I'll take this," Claire told her while filling the glass with lemonade. 

"OK," Ava nodded waiting on Claire to walk her back in.

"Come on then let's get these to sick mommy."

Ava nodded again.

"All right you'll have to sit up for this," Claire told her patient.

Ada groaned.

"Come on," Claire told her as she placed the glass down to help the woman sit up.

Ada almost heaved as soon as she was sitting but Ava gave her the bin.

"Good girl," Claire smiled once again as Ada threw up a little more.

"Keep that handy and sip this."

"Here mommy," Ava held out the pills.

"Oh and take them."

Ada took them reluctantly popping the pills into her mouth to then sip at the lemonade. 

"Lay back down I don't want them coming back up."

"Who made you my mother?" Ada asked grumpily. 

"I do whenever someone is sick," she winked at Ava who giggled. "We'll leave grumpy mommy alone for now and check up on her later."

"Can we play video games?" Ava asked hopeful.

"Are you going to beat me?" 

Ava nodded.

Claire shook her head. "All right fine."

They headed for the other room to set up the TV and played for an hour or two keeping the noise to a minimum as Ada slept for a while with Claire checking up on her.

"I like it when you're here," Ava told her.

"You do, do you?"

Ava nodded and Claire smiled until hearing Ada in the other room.

"Mommy's awake."

Ava climbed off Claire's knee as the two headed into the room to see her.

"And where are you going?" Claire asked.

"Bathroom," Ada groaned. 

"Here," Claire offered her hand.

"I don't need-" she cut off at knowing she wouldn't make it there by herself abd allowed the younger woman to help support her. "We all need a little help sometimes even you."

"I never asked for it and I never will."

"Yeah you're stubborn as hell."

"I just don't like-"

"I know," Claire sighed. "You have your pride and dignity."

Ada just smiled beside her.

"I trust you can handle the rest if not I'm here."

"Don't it's too embarrassing to think about."

"Hey we've all been there or will be there. There's no shame in it."

Ada just pushed her away as she entered the bathroom. Once sitting on the toilet everything just gushed out she was glad that she'd made it and all but being this bad was embarrassing as hell. Especially given the fact that she was now puking into the sink while shitting.

"Everything all right?" Claire now asked through the door.

"Fine," Ada grumbled.

"All right just holler if you need me I'll come running."

Ada heaved herself up cleaned herself and flushed.

"Claire!" She decided to give in.

The younger woman opened the door.

"Everything all right?" She asked concerned.

Ada nodded. "I could do with a bath."

Claire nodded and readied the bath as Ada sat and waited on the toilet. 

"Is that too hot?"

Ada stood to check the water shaking her head Claire nodded.

"I don't suppose you need me?"

"I'll call you," she told her as she sat on the edge of the bath.

Claire left her to undress and sink into the bathtub. After the water grew cold she finally pulled the plug.

"Shit," she groaned at having forgotten the towel. "Claire!"

Claire was quick to appear once again this time being overly careful not to look anymore than nessisary.

"Towel right?" She asked Ada nodded.

Grabbing the towel she held it out in front of herself so that Ada could stand and wrap if round herself. Once the older woman was standing she swayed a little. 

"Careful," Claire warned her.

Ada took the towel and wrapped it round herself. The next she was climbing out the bath but ended up in Claire's arms.

"Sorry feeling dizzy," Ada told her.

"It's all right I've got you." 

Wrapping an arm around the woman she helped her to the bedroom to lay her on the bed. Ada instantly curled in on herself moaning as she felt her body betray her. Claire saw she was shivering and pulled out some winter pj's.

"Here get these on then I can get you tucked up in bed."

Ada continued to shake making no move so Claire grabbed her legs to start dressing her instead. This time the woman complied not caring that she had to go full naked in front of the younger woman and Claire's priority was making her feel better.

"Now to bed." She told her helping with the duvet.

Ada slipped into it and was covered up but still she was cold. 

"I'll grab a blanket."

Turning to the wardrobe she found a blanket to throw over the top.

"Better?" She asked.

Ada still shook.

"Lay with me," she told her.

Claire was a little taken back at this thinking it may just be the fever talking.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me just keep me warm."

No it wasn't the fever it was just Ada. 

"Uh all right let me just make sure Ava's got something to do."

She headed out of the room to put a film on for the young girl at least until Ada was settled and sleeping or that was the plan at least.

"All right I'm back," she told her while kicking off her shoes to climb onto the bed beside the older woman. 

Ada still shivered until Claire placed an arm over her.

"Try to get some sleep," she told her.

Ada nodded and closed her eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

"I'm home," Leon later announced.

"Daddy!" Ava ran to him.

"Hey sweetie, where's mommy?" He asked as he picked her up.

"In bed," she told him.

He furrowed his brows.

"She's sick," she told him.

He walked over to the bedroom to find not only Ada but Claire laying on top of the covers.

"Claire?"

She awoke startled. 

"Uh W-what?"

"Everything all right?" He asked as Ava giggled.

"Uh yeah I was - shit did I fall asleep?"

Leon nodded but smiled.

"Ada asked if I'd keep her warm I didn't realise I'd fall asleep. Sorry."

"No need to apologise," he smiled. "I'm just happy you're both getting along."

Claire smiled, "Why wouldn't we?"

He shrugged, "anyway how is she?"

Ada stirred what with all the talking.

"Oh Leon," she turned to him.

"Feeling all right?"

She gave a nod.

"I'd say you should have phoned but I'm glad Claire was here for you. Wait why are you here?"

"School called they said they couldn't get in touch with you two. Ava had an accident at recess."

Leon looked to his daughter now, "if it's not one its the other. Right pumpkin?"

She giggled again.

"You've got your work cut out for you," Claire smiled.

"Don't I know it. Hey you staying for dinner or what?"

"If you're asking yes."

"I wasn't I was demanding."

The pair then laughed as Ada went back to sleep again

"I'll help with the dinner."

"No you've done enough stay with Ada. I'll call you when it's ready."

"All right fine by me."

Leon then took Ava with him into the kitchen to get the dinner on. Once it was done they all sat down to eat minus Cal and Ada who was back curled up on the sofa.


End file.
